


Ataraxia

by Professor_Bats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Bats/pseuds/Professor_Bats
Summary: In a fleeting moment of quietness, Erwin takes a few much-needed moments to assuage his tension.





	Ataraxia

Erwin’s hands shook, his breath hitching in his chest as he slid the palm of his hand against his inner thigh, his cock twitching against fabric as his fingers raked through the short golden curls on his leg. 

He had tried everything to rid himself of the ache that had settled behind his navel; ignoring it, bathing in cold water. Even spending time with Hange did nothing to alleviate the tension that burned and grew inside him.

It had been…a long time since he had a release, and the stress and tension of life in the Scouting Legion didn’t allow him to partake in others very often…or in himself, for that matter.  
Clenching his teeth, he pressed his eyes shut as he reached his other hand below the waistband of his thin, blue underwear. 

Pre-cum had already saturated the fabric, his arousal aching for release as it twitched against his abdomen. He ran his palm down the shaft of his cock, cupping his girth in his hand, pressing gently to tease the sensitive organ with a bit of friction.

His breath hitched in his chest as he slid the boxers down over his hipbones after a few agonizing moments, exposing himself to the night air inside his quarters.  
The curtains rustled softly, a breeze disturbing the otherwise still air as the Commander reached down between his muscular thighs, his hand closing around his generous balls. He massaged them slowly as he savored the delicious shiver that ran through his body, his muscles twitching with anticipation. 

Every inch of his body seemed to be aware, honed in on the pleasure he was granting himself, his nipples rigid as they brushed against the thin fabric of his nightshirt. Every sensation seemed like delicious torture, edging him further into oblivion.

Erwin took a moment to collect himself before moving on, slowly moving his fingers upwards as his callused hand ran the length of his member. His warm fingers wrapped firmly around his girth, tugging sweetly at the tender flesh. 

His mouth was try as he inhaled slowly, his heart rate climbing. Slowly, he licked his lips, sucking slowly on his lower lip as he imagined someone else’s lips against his own. 

Every tug, every caress seemed to exploit the ache of his body, even the slight disturbance of the night air through the open window causing his skin to prickle with anticipation.

A low moan escaped his throat as Erwin gently began to tug and pull at the organ, a tension building behind his navel as he slowly eased into the pleasure. He tugged his foreskin over the head, the feeling of the friction causing him to let out a series of low moans. The man knew he had to hold back; the risk of being heard was too great, and his voice tended to…amplify, particularly in intimate situations.

He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he forced his hips upward in time to his strokes, swallowing hard as he inhaled sharply, slowly increasing the pace and bucking his hips upward into his hand. By now, he was desperate for release, begging his imagined partner to bring him to a climax. 

Sweat gathered on his brow as he felt his body convulse, an unhindered cry of desperation escaping through clenched teeth as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. 

Erwin jerked his hips forward, arching away from the mattress as he finally granted himself release, his body shaking violently as he felt his hand become slick with his release. 

He savored the moment of electricity as he drew the release from his navel, throwing his head back against his pillow, his other hand pressing against his forehead as his hips shifted, his mouth going dry. He clenched his ass, feeling his muscles trembling from pleasure.

A cry rose from his lips as he completely lost himself, his vision going white as his eyes fluttered with ecstasy. 

Erwin let out a shuddering breath with the last few moments of his climax, taking a moment to relax as he opened his eyes, feeling lightheaded as he stared at the darkened ceiling, his vision coming back into focus as his heart still pounded in his ears.

After a few moments, he was able to calm himself enough to regain his sense of surroundings. 

The room was still dark, bathed only in fleeting moonlight, his underwear around his knees. 

Ears turning red with a touch of shame at his own licentiousness, he pulled the thin garment back onto his hips before rising to wash his hands. 

Outside, he could hear the soft calls of night birds, the far-off bark of a dog. 

Erwin inhaled deeply, sitting back down on the bed and evaluating himself, stretching his arms stiffly. 

This would certainly have to become a more commonplace aspect of his routine, he decided, settling back against the pillows with a slight smile.

He couldn't deny...it had felt delicious.


End file.
